In her eyes
by Tenebrae-lux
Summary: Hey there. You. Yeah you, the one who is currently staring at the screen. Pleased to meet you. The name's Rae. I'm your typical trouble making girl, living in a rough neighbor hood with Aunt and Uncle. I used to think that all those bizarre attacks by strange people and random accidents were because of where i lived. All that changed because of certain Blondie.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**Hey guys, the new chapter is up. HURRRAAAAYYYY! As you know, this is my first time and i'm freaking nervous. ^.^ I don't own Percy Jackson & Co. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter – 1 Introductions**

RIIIIINNNGG. RIIIIINNNGG. RIIIINNNGG. RIIIINNNGG. RIIINNGG.

Rae groaned and buried her face in her pillow. She wrenched an arm out of the tangle of bedsheets and slammed her hand on to her nightstand. Her hand impacted with the polished furniturebut only to find that her prey was missing. Rae her head an inch and spotted the devious device on her desk, ringing mockingly as it sat.

With her free hand, she expertly threw her pillow at the alarm clock. With a dull thud and a loud crash, it fell to the ground. She fell back witha smug grin on her face but quickly sobered up when she heard a yell from downstairs,

"That's the last alarm clock alarm you're getting, young lady."

Groaning, Rae untangled herself from the spider web of bed sheets and stumbled into the bathroom. She freshened up and grabbed a brush started to gently brush her unyielding jet - black waves of hair that fell a little past her shoulder blades. Rae actually found her face uninteresting. A few freckles scattered around her nose and the only eye catching features were, quite literally, her eyes. They were an odd shade of sky – blue with flecks of sea green here and there. They looked out of place in the face framed by black wavy hair.

"They looked a lot better on Mom's face." Rae thought.

She jumped into a pair of jeans, a plain blue shirt and a black and silver hoodie. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, she hated letting it down.

She rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting at the breakfast table, was her Uncle. He was middle aged with chestnut hair and brown eyes. This was her Uncle Brian. He looked up, gave her a smile and said good morning.

Rae gave a half-hearted smile but didn't reply. She didn't find anything good about the morning.

"Good morning"

Rae heard another behind her. She turned to face her Aunt Kelly. Aunt Kelly was a petite woman, still in her thirties with golden, dark green eyes and, unlike Rae; she had a lot of freckles.

"You like a zombie. Didn't you sleep well, Rae?" asked Aunt Kelly, a little concerned.

"No, bad dream." Rae replied as she grabbed a bowl and some cereal.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"I can't remember, I forgot as soon as I woke up."

"Then how d 'you know it was a bad dream?" her confused Aunt asked.

"You know the sick feeling in your stomach when get into a bad alley, that's how." Rae replied.

"Oh, then look on the bright side, since it was a bad dream, at least you forget about it."

"Yeah, you shouldn't trouble yourself with it anymore." said Uncle Brian from the back of the newspaper.

Rae said nothing. She quickly finished her breakfast, grabbed her backpack and headed out.

SLAM.

"Bye, Aunt Kelly."

"Take care, Rae." She replied and drove off.

I turned and started to walk towards a modern looking building. This is Bridget High school. My name is Alice Rae Carter, you can call me Alice if you have death wish. I'm sixteen years old and I am dyslexic and I have a pretty bad case of ADHD. Anything else I've left out. I guess I should tell you how it works here in Bridget, Also known as the School of Clans. Around of 99.99% of the girls of my school in here belongs to a clan. There's the Cheer Girl's clan (there has to be one of those), The Blood Suckers (Brain Suckers more like, they are basically every vampire fan girl's dream clan. No offence), The Library Lover's and the list is a long one.

Me? Well, I was invited to the Outsider's Clan, they're a crazy bunch. Not your regular pack of girls wallowing in self pity. No. Another thing is clan wars. Once you get caught in one of those, it's hard to get out. But my clan never ever get involved with any fights. That's why we're called the Outsiders. The poor boys of our school are lost in its politics.

Moving on. I walk through the bustling to my locker, occasionally waving at my friends. I reached my home room and moved towards my seat near the windows only to see that it was already occupied by someone. That person was a girl with tied back honey blonde hair with her face buried in a book about old architecture.

I grabbed the nearest person and asked, "Hey, who the hell is that girl?"

Unfortunately, the person I grabbed, turned out to be none other than Pamela Austen, my class's resident cheerleader. She, how can I put it, is annoying, prissy, shrewd, stuck up, a pain in the ass, simple words cannot describe my hatred towards her.

Whoa, I let my hate take over. Seriously, this ADHD is going to get me killed. _**[A/N: ironic isn't it?]**_

Pamela sneered at me and said, "Your really slow aren't you, Darling. I guess that's what comes from being a part of the loser clan."

Take a deep breath, Rae. Rule number one: No picking fights. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Amelia, An Outsider and asked her the same questions.

She looked at me strangely and said, "She's been here for four months and you do even know her name?!"

"Wait a sec." I stopped her, "Four months?! I've never seen her in my life." I continued, now extremely confused.

"Rae, I know get distracted easily. But this is the impossible." Amelia said with a frown.

"Okay, wait, wait, at least tell me her name." I said with a sigh.

"Her name's Annabeth Chase, she really nerdy and she's our newest member.

**End of Chapter - 1**

**Please Review and tell me how i did? Flames are allowed but not approved. C'ya**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting and Matters

**Hi guys! Thanks for being so patient! I was occupied by a barrage of assignments and tests. Almost didn't make it. Anyways, count yourself lucky i'm even updating this. 'Cuz I have a fever. On the bright side, I didn't have to go to school today! YAY! I don't own Percy and Co., sadly. :( Read on...**

Chapter II Meeting and Matters

I slide into an empty seat besides Annabeth Chase. I watched her from the corner of my eye. I swear upon all that is sugary that I've never seen her in my life! I wonder if it's all just a weird prank. On top of all that, she belonged to the Outsider's! Now that was a real head scratcher. I particularly know all the members of the Clan and I know for a fact it takes a lot to get in. Annabeth definitely didn't look like Outsider material.

Mrs. Campbell, our creepy math's teacher entered the class room. She was middle – aged with an inch thick coating of make up with clothes to match. All I can say about her is flashy. Flashy would probably be an understatement.

Was it just me or was Mrs. Campbell glaring at Annabeth?

Annabeth put her book down and started to glare back at her. Mrs. Campbell blinked and looked away. I have to say, the Blondie's got guts. It's not every day, that you see a student win a glaring contest against a teacher.

Mrs. Campbell wrote something on the board and turned, then asked in a raspy voice "Alice, please come and solve this equation?"

I sighed and thought

"_This day couldn't get any worse."_

I was about to be proved wrong.

x-Time Skip-x

"Ugh, it's like I've been to hell and back again."

I said to myself, massaging me fore head as I walked through packed corridor towards the cafeteria.

"You have no idea." said a voice beside me.

Surprised, I turned and saw Annabeth walking with me. I met her gaze and saw calculating stormy grey eyes looking at me as if she was thinking how to take me down in a battle.

Not wanting rude, I replied "No kidding." **[A/N: It's more of a statement than a question.]** The awkward silence was painfully long. Thankfully, we reached the cafeteria. I pushed open the door and grabbed a tray and filled it with some of my favorites. As I sipped my box of apple juice, I saw Annabeth standing alone, looking for a place to sit. I sighed and then said "Annabeth, come over here."

She turned with a surprised look on her face which quickly disappeared as she started to walk towards me. She slid into the seat next to me and started to eat.

I broke the awkward by saying "So I hear you like books?"

Okay, Okay. It's not the best conversation starter but it's all I got.

Annabeth looked at me and replied "Yeah."

I thought of what to ask her next. Suddenly on a whim, even though I knew the answer, I asked

"Which clan do you belong to?"

Annabeth stiffened and looked at me confused.

"What are clans?"

It was my turn to be confused.

"Wait, you don't know?! You've been in our school for more than four months and you haven't heard of the clans?! Is that even possible?!" I cried.

Annabeth, getting more confused, said "The Clans? Who are they?"

"You're really not joking." I said, disbelieving. "But Amelia said you were a…" I paused.

Annabeth seemed trust worthy enough but there was something about her.

Annabeth stared, seemingly waiting for me to continue.

"The Clans are basically a group of girls who are similar to each other. It can vary from their likes and taste to what type of person they are."

"Which clan do you belong to?" Annabeth curiously asked.

I, surprised, replied "The Outsiders. A pretty laid back outcast clan, compared to the others. The others are just waiting for a chance to fight."

"This school pretty messed up, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah but you should already know that. I mean. You've been in this school for four months and you definitely couldn't have the month long war between the Cheer Girl's and Sugary Sweet's that ended just last week. The Outsider almost got dragged into that one. How could you not know about that?" I blurted all at once.

Annabeth gave me a weird look and didn't answer and then lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

Whoever this girl is, she isn't normal.

The rest of the day was spent switching classes.

As I stood waiting for Aunt Kelly to come and pick me, when I got this creepy sensation like someone was watching. I spun around and saw one.

"_Okay, now I'm getting pretty freaked out." _I thought to myself.

I glanced at my watch. Aunt Kelly was fifteen minutes late. That was so not like her.

Some part of me was getting very anxious.

She must have been up at work, Right? There's nothing weird about that, Right?

It's normal.

So why do I feel like something horrible just happened.

"_To Hell with it." _I thought and started towards my home. It wasn't far but it wasn't close either. As I ran, a little voice in my head kept screaming at me to go faster and faster.

I don't know how long it took me to reach my home but the time I reached there my chest was heaving and there was a painful stitch on my hip.

I ran up an old style porch and rang the doorbell. No answered. I tried again but no answered again. My hand touched the doorknob and automatically, the door opened.

As I soon as I stepped in, I noticed that the familiar scent of flowers and cake was missing and it was replaced by a very strong smell that made my eyes water.

I looked around the room, horrified. The room was a mess. The sofa had one large rip through it. The pictures on the walls were on the floor, broken. The bronze display sword that usually hung above the fireplace was missing.

A shiver ran down my spine. I ran to living room.

As I neared the room, the feeling of dread started to weigh down so heavily that my legs started to feel like jelly.

Suddenly I heard a snarl behind me. I whipped around and almost immediately felt like a train ran into my stomach. The blow was so hard that it threw me against the wall.

I saw black spots but then I shook my head to clear it and looked up.

The first thing I noticed was a thick scaly body of a snake. Above it was the torso of a woman.

The next thing I saw was enough to give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

It was Mrs. Campbell.

Her face wasn't covered with make-up but that only made her scarier. Her eyes were small, each pupil was a slit. Her mouth was black, wide with jagged teeth. She kept running her purple tongue along her lips like a snake.

"Hello Rae."

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!"_

**Please review! I really need some incentive on this fanfic. Flames are allowed but not approved.**

**P.S: Suggest some songs. I've been running out of songs to listen to. No Justin Bieber and One Direction. I have had enough of them. No offence. I'm more of Cold Play, Imagine Dragons and Linkin Park type. **

**Love,**

**T.L**


	3. Chapter 3 Destruction and Discovery

**Hi Guys! I'm sorry i haven't uploaded for a very long time. I had a very bad case of writer's block and i had to change the plot a lot. To make it up to you people, I wrote a lot more. My original goal was 1500 words but it hit above 2000. I, sadly, don't own Percy and Co. Oh and any thing in italics are her thoughts. Please read on.**

Chapter 3 Destruction and Discovery

CRASH

The whole of my body slammed against the door. I fell to the ground but quickly jumped to the side as yet another wild backlash hit the same place I was a second ago.

"Now, Now Carter. You just have to come with Me." hissed the monster, otherwise known as Mrs. Campbell.

I, knowing that the broken wall pieces and other debris would slow her down, ran to the dining room. I looked frantically around.

"_I can't keep dodging forever. There has to be something I can use to knock the daylights out of her_."

A sudden glint of metal caught my eye. I bent down and looked under the dining table. The old bronze sword that usually hung above the fireplace now was in front of me, covered in blood. I looked at the wall in front of me and noticed a fire extinguisher.

I heard an angry hiss come from the darkened corridor. I quickly grabbed both the sword and extinguisher as I ran to the adjoining room. I ran in and pulled shut the contracting door behind me and waited fearfully.

"Are we playing hide and seek, now?" said Mrs. Campbell.

She pulled the doors open with a bang. As she did, I threw the extinguisher towards her face with one hand. It hit her face with a resounding thump. Without waiting a second, I jumped and brought the bronze sword with force, trying to deal the last blow, toppling her over.

I placed my knee on her chest and my sword by her neck, ready cut her head off, if there was any struggle.

"Where the hell, are my Uncle and Aunt?" I asked, trying to sound intimidating. The wound I had caused on her right shoulder was enough to kill a normal human being but then again, she wasn't a human at all.

Mrs. Campbell smiled viciously, as if she couldn't wait to tear me apart, and said

"They are with Mistress, of course. They're safe, don't worry. I wish I could say the same for you."

With that, she jerked her entire body and threw me off. My sword fell away. She grabbed me by my throat and pulled herself up.

"I think Mistress wouldn't mind me hurting you, even if it is just a little bit."

I struggled to get out of her vice like grip and cursed under my breath when I found that it only tightened her grasp.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Why, you ask? Well, it's just that Mistress is tired of being forgotten and she needs you to help her make new world. Barely anybody remembers her now. That's all I'm going to say."

Her grip around my neck started to get tighter and tighter and until I started to see spots in front of my eyes.

Suddenly, Mrs. Campbell's chest sprouted a bronze knife and the whole of my front was covered with her blood. Her expression changed from murderous to surprise. Her grip on my neck slackened and I dropped to the ground. She started to disintegrate into golden sand. An imaginary gust of wind blew the sand on to me. Now, I was covered in blood and sand.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, a familiar voice spoke up

"Are you okay?"

I looked around me, the voice seem to come out of nowhere.

"Oh, Sorry. You can't see me." said the voice again.

As if woven straight from the air, Annabeth Chase appeared in front of me, holding a bloody knife and a blue Yankees cap. Why am I not surprised.

x-X-x

"Are you okay?" she asked again, with a slight impatience in her voice.

That seemed to snap me out of my daze. I replied

"Yeah, I'm okay but am I supposed to be surprised that you're involved in this fiasco?"

She chuckled and said "I guess the mist doesn't work very well with you."

"Annabeth," I said in a serious voice "You very well know that I don't know a shit about what's going on, so start talking, now.

She sighed and replied "Rae, Do you know anything about Greek mythology?"

I replied confused "You mean about those Greek gods, like Zeus, Athena and Poseidon, and that guy, Hercules who was trained by a half man, half goat, Phila what's his name?"

"Philatitis, Hercules wasn't trained by him. He was trained by Chiron. Seriously, Disney really likes to change things a lot." She said exasperatedly.

"You mean Chiron, the centaur." I said.

"Yeah, anyway back to point. You may not believe me but all those Gods actually exist." She continued.

"You know what? From all that I've been through the past hour, I might actually believe you." I said.

"Good, because you might actually be a child of one. Sometimes God or Goddess has a child with a mortal. Those children are called Demigods; Hercules was actually a child of Zeus. He was half god and half mortal. Gods return to Mount Olympus, so you might not remember your one of your parents very well."

"That kind of makes sense because I don't remember my father at all. My mom used to say that he was a part of the navy and that he disappeared during one of missions."

"What about your mom?" She asked curiously.

I grew sad, I didn't like talking about mom a lot. I replied

"She died in a car crash when I was nine."

"I'm sorry." She said.

I shook my head and said "Its okay, you didn't know."

"Who do you live with then?"

"My mom had a twin brother, Uncle Brian; I live with him and his wife, Aunt Kelly. Can I ask you something?" I said.

Annabeth looked at me curiously "Shoot away."

I took a deep breath and threw a barrage of question at her

"Are you a demigod? Who is your godly parent? Who is my godly parent? How come everybody thinks you've been in our school for four months? Did you hypnotize them? What was that thing that attacked me? Why did it attack me? Are there more of those things? Why are you here? How can you become invisible? What are we going to do now?"

Annabeth blinked and thought for a few seconds and then replied

"Yes, I am a demigod. My mom is Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I'm not sure about your Godly parent but I have a hunch. No, I didn't hypnotize them. I simply used the mist, which is more like an illusion trick. That monster was a dracanae or half a woman and a half snake. I'm not sure about why it attacked you anymore. Yes, there are more of those things. I came to protect you. This cap can make me invisible, it was given to me by my mom and I am going to take you to Camp Half blood." She finished, triumphantly.

I snorted, _"She's good, and I'll give her that."_

"What's Camp Half blood?" I asked.

"Camp Half Blood is like a camp for demigods, except you learn things like sword fighting, archery, canoeing and we have a place for sculpting for the creative types. We have cabins for each of the gods, who are Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hecate, Iris, Morpheus and Hebe. It is in Long Island Sound."

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled and got up from the dusty floor and pulled me up along with her. She said "I'll show you."

She started to walk towards the back door and gestured at me to follow.

I looked down at my feet and saw the blood covered bronze sword. I always liked this sword because of the design on the blade and hilt. On the hilt was a pattern of horses with fishtails and rolling waves. On the sword was a single swirling wave of water. Now that I look at closely, there was something written in the middle of the blade. Before I could decipher what was written, Annabeth called from outside the house. I grabbed a ripped piece of the curtain and wrapped it around the thing, then grabbed my backpack stuffed it in, swung it on to my back and ran outside. A blood covered blade would attract too much attention but then again, I'm covered in blood anyways.

What I saw outside was enough to make a little girl start screaming with excitement.

Two very tall horses with equally large wings. "Flying horses. What next? Fire breathing chipmunks?" I said.

One of these was a palomino and the other was a muscular, steel grey horse with a darker mane and a wing span that looked bigger than the other horse.

"This is Guido." said Annabeth, pointing to the palomino. "This is Iron Hide." She pointed to the steel gray one.

_"That's a familiar name. Iron Hide..."_

"Good day, milady." said a voice in my head.

"What's up, kid" said a gruff and deeper sounding voice.

Startled, I said "WAIT, YOU CAN TALK?!"

Annabeth stiffened; she turned and said "Can you hear them talk?"

"Of course, I can hear them. Wait, can't you hear them?" I said, bewildered.

Annabeth shook her head and remained silent, then said "At least, now I know who your parent is."

"And who would that be?" I asked impatiently.

"I can't tell you that until we get to the camp, that's when I'll be hundred percent sure." She replied.

"Of course you won't tell me. I just lost my uncle and aunt to god knows who and you won't tell me who my father is." I said, my voice breaking a little.

Annabeth's face softened "I'm so sorry. I know it's hard for you but we'll figure it out once we get to camp."

I nodded silently. Annabeth walked towards Guido and hauled herself on to his back, then gestured at me to mount Iron Hide.

I walked up to him, uncertainly. _"I have never even touched a horse. How does she expect me to ride one? A flying one, at that?!" _I thought

As if hearing my thoughts, Iron Hide replied _"Don't worry, kid. I won't drop you. At least I'll try not to."_ he added with a chuckle, bending down to let me climb.

"I have your word." I said as I clambered on to his back.

He rose up, opened up his 12 feet wings and took off with Guido not far behind

I grabbed his neck as soon I felt a bout of vertigo roll through me. After a while, I felt Iron Hide level out and I let go of his neck but held his mane just in case.

I looked around me; we were in the clouds, so I couldn't see much. I saw Annabeth fly beside me.

"How long will it take to get to the camp?" I cried over the wind.

"An hour, these pegasi are really fast." She replied.

We remained silent for a while. I went through all that had happened. _"Maybe I should tell Annabeth about what the dracaena said about this Mistress person. Maybe she has an idea about who she is."_ I mused.

Suddenly, I remembered something. I leaned over and said "Hey, Iron Hide?"

He grunted in reply.

I continued "Isn't your name the same name of the Autobot in Transformers?"

He jerked slightly and then looked over his shoulder. _"Yeah."_

I laughed loudly, "That's a funny name for a Pegasus."

Iron Hide neighed and then suddenly went into a barrel roll.

I screamed, terrified. I grabbed his neck and yelled "OKAY, OKAY! I'M SORRY!"

He leveled out gently and then gave a horsy chuckle.

I groaned and then slumped on his back "I think I'm going to puke."

"_Whoa, Whoa, kid! Not on board!" _he cried frantically.

"We're here." called Annabeth.

I sat up, all feelings of nausea lost as excitement started to bubble inside of me.

We dove under the clouds I saw a large lake and a sort of farm below us.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood." Annabeth said dramatically.

**YAAAY! Another chapter over! I hope you liked it! Please review! Give a girl a chance! I had originally planned to make Rae fall unconscious and have Annabeth take her to Camp but that would cut the chapter short and Rae hadn't suffered enough injuries to faint, so I gave the chapter a whole different turn. Again, Hope you liked it! **


End file.
